Peeping Spider
Peeping Spider is the assistant of Dolmeck and an antagonist in New Cutey Honey. He started out working for Dolmeck and later started helping Honey Kisaragi. He started out as a minion of a villain but became an aide to the heros kinda like Grasshop in Spider Riders (but no one remembers that show xP). He was voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa in the Japanese version, and Guil Lunde in the ADV English dubbed version. History Peeping Spider first appears in New Cutey Honey OVA 1 during the bikers attack on Mayor Light's speech where he cuts a cord to the communicator that a office tryed to call reinforcements with and blows up the van the officer is in. After Danbei Hayami fights the bikers he throws an axe where Peeping Spider was invisible to which Peeping Spider turns visible and informs Danbei that the bikers are not beat. He rises out of the ground like Shadow Cat from X-Men and chastises Chokkei Hayami for badmouthing Dolmeck, only to be hit by Black Maiden. He watched the fight between Honey Kisaragi and Deathstar from a Devilman gargoyle and teleports away with Black Maiden and Dolmeck. In New Cutey Honey OVA 3 he gives Saline a suitcase of capsules that transform people into monsters but isn't seen between then and when he scans Honey and reveals that she is a robot. He tells Honey that losing Saline is not a big loss as they can get more warriors easily. He then captures Chokkei Hayami and takes him to Dolmeck's airship. In New Cutey Honey OVA 4 he holds Chokkei as a prisoner and mocks Honey for not being human. After Honey and the Hayami family bust into the Airship, he traps them in a wire web that can't be broken by human strength (despite not having any possible way of getting the web around them by real world physics). While they are in his web, he feels Honey's DD's before moving onto Daiko Hayami's large breasts, but Daiko's super strength breaks the web (and her outfit) and she gets a few good shots on Peeping Spider before he knocks her back. Danbei Hayami attacks him but he is shielded by Black Maiden's pink forcefield. While Honey fights Black Maiden, the Hayami family wails on him. Peeping Spider returns to after Black Maiden is beaten by Honey and stops Chokkei from escaping, to which Dolmeck orders Spider to kill Chokkei with a sword (but it turns out that it was just Honey in disguise). Somehow he survives the explosion in episode 4 and returns in New Cutey Honey OVA 8 when Honey and friends capture him at a strip club where Honey takes off a montage of outfits. They use his cybernetic eyes to find the electromagnetic turbulence to find the machine that Gold Digger stole from Juzo Kabuto. Honey brings him along by roping him to her back in case Gold Digger teleports around. His being tied to Honey causes some problems but after being detached Honey saves him from Gold Digger's gold bullets (called "golden shower" xP) with her curvy body. He fires a web to stop Gold Digger's attack after Honey's armour shatters but Gold Digger snaps the web. After getting send into a refrigerator by Professor Kabuto's device, his battery starts giving out from the cold. Honey is nice to him to which he puts up a front of him still being her enemy but she holds his hand and his temperature rises back to normal. But he begins to go a bit like Blue, on Honey, but the Hayami's arrive and open the door they were leaning on and he falls on Honey (who is missing most of her outfit from the fight xD). He flees from a jealous and vengeful Danbei who is blasting at him and returns to aid Honey in her fight with the monster form of Gold Digger by using his cybernetic eyes. He is last seen on a rooftop looking at one of Gold Digger's gold bullets. Powers and Abilities He has 3 eyes that are like telescopes with scanning powers and has super human agility. His hair is purple and in some kind of ponytail that is a bit like Shishimaru's hair as well as spider legs on his hunchback. He can turn invisible but can be noticed by skilled individuals. He is seen teleporting with Dolmeck and Black Maiden but that may just be their power as he is not seen doing it without them. He can use webs that are strong enough to restrain most normal humans. Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Perverts Category:Anime Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains